Attitude Adjustment
by LondonLadyLover
Summary: Rayna makes a discovery about herself and has the chance to act on it, sooner than she expected. Warning Lesbian Content, BDSM Content.


Rayna was sitting in her hotel rooms contemplating what she should do about her newly discovered crush on Juliette, she supposed it would make sense of why she lost her temper around the girl so quickly, I mean come on, who could resist those gorgeous legs, but that smart mouth of hers sure made her want to put the girl over her knee and spank her, She wondered what sort of reaction she would get if she grabbed Juliette, took her somewhere private and did just that….

'Leave me the hell alone, I swear Glenn just back off'

Rayna could hear Juliette hollering in the corridor outside the rooms they had been given and decided to see what the hell was happening, She stood and went to the door opening it just in time to see Juliette stop and turn to hurl more abuse at her long suffering manager.

'Stop right there young lady, Glenn I'll handle this if you don't mind'

'Sure go right ahead Rayna, Good luck'

With that Glenn turned and retreated back to his own room, glad to be out of the firing line for once.

'Who the hell do you think you are, getting involved in a matter between me and my manager, that has nothing to do with you, High and mighty Miss James' Juliette screamed.

'Now Juliette if you could just step into my rooms, you and I are going to have a little chat and perhaps some attitude adjustment,

Rayna stepped aside to allow Juliette entrance to the room but blocking any chance Juliette had of escaping. Now would be the time Rayna was going to attempt to bring her fantasy to life. Closing the door and quietly turning the lock she turned to see Juliette sat sulkily on the couch by the window, Damn she's cute when she's pissed off, Rayna walks over to the sofa and sits next to the sulky younger singer and finds herself given the cold shoulder almost immediately.

'Now miss grumpy, would you like to tell me what the problem is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think'

'No, it's nothing to do with you Rayna, It's not like you care anyway. You just don't like me having more attention than you and have to poke your nose into everybodies business, Making yourself look like the easy going nice one and me a bigger bitch than everyone already thinks I am, Now say what you so desperately want to say and let me get the hell out of here'

'Now now little one, tell auntie Rayna all about you troubles, or perhaps you'd like me to make you tell me,'

'How exactly do you plan on doing that Queen Rayna'

Sliding closer to Juliette on the couch, she places one hand on her thigh and runs the back of her other hand slowly down her cheek and whispers in her ear,

'Come closer darling, and loose the shoes'

Intrigued to see what may be coming next, Juliette does what she is asked and suddenly finds her grasped and pulled over Rayna's knee's. Gasping in shock, she tries to pull herself free but Rayna is much stronger than she looks and she can't get free of the older woman's grasp'

'Rayna, let me go right now and I wont tell the world your some kind of freak'

'Juliette don't make me gag you, loose the smart mouth young lady or this will just be worse for you, now get comfortable baby and hike that skirt up, don't make me do it for you!'

Juliette decides to give in and do as she's told for once, she'd never admit it but this side of Rayna is kinda turning her on, she reaches down and grabs the bottom of her skirt with both hands, revealing a well toned bottom not at all covered by the emerald green thong hidden between the pretty pert cheeks of her derriere, Rayna sucks in a breath, she knew Juliette's bottom would be pert and tight but she wasn't expecting it to be so completely revealed to her. Taking a deep calming breath she begins,

'Now Juliette I want you to count each stroke i'm going to give your bottom, and if you stop or falter we will start back at one again, Do you understand?'

She feels Juliette nod her head yes and raises her right hand to tentatively smack the pretty little bottom in front of her, as her hand makes contact with the soft flesh she feels the girl jump slightly and waits for her to confirm the first smack.

'One'

'Good girl Juliette, now was that to hard or shall I continue with the same pressure'

'Do what you want, so we can get this over with please'

Taking that as a good sign to continue Rayna continues to spank Juliette in the same rhythm with the same pressure as before, waiting between each strike to her the confirmation from her partner, once she reaches 20 she switches from spanking to stroking the reddened flesh under her hands and notices Juliette has allowed her legs to fall open slightly exposing the dark wet spot in her thong, Rayna carefully strokes lower down this time, not quite reaching the wet spot but much closer to it than she was before and leaves her hand in place to see what reaction this will get from the prone body in her lap, She feels the girl wriggle as if she is trying to encourage the older woman's hand to continue on its journey downwards, She takes the hint and this time strokes from the top of the tight cheeks down and over the wet spot and lower to the crease of juliette's thighs, earning herself a deep moan and the legs on her lap open further she hears a breathy word and asks for it be repeated.

'Please, don't tease me Ray, touch my pussy'

Well who am I to deny such a direct request Rayna thinks and begins to concentrate her motions purely on the hot wet pussy so obviously in need on her lap, she runs her finger over Juliette's opening down to her clit, which she can feel throbbing through the barely there fabric beneath her fingers, dipping her fingers underneath the wet material she keeps her finger circling round the erect clit she can see before gathering some of juliettes juices on her finger and pinches the hard little nub between her fingers, tugging slightly, She feels Juliette start to moan and beg to be penetrated. And with her other hand she slowly pushes 2 fingers into juliettes soaking entrance, Rayna has never been inside another woman before and takes a second to marvel how warm and smooth it feels on her fingers, Juliette impatient to be fucked begins to thrust back and forwards on Rayna's fingers and asks for more, Rayna pulls out to hear juliette cry out,

'Please don't stop now, I need this'

'Relax baby I've got what you need'

Rayna re enters Juliette with three fingers and sets a steady even pace so she can reach deep into her new lover, she gives her some deep hard thrusts and quickly feels the muscles around her fingers tighten and a sudden rush of hot liquid over her fingers and down onto her jeans, she holds her fingers still and allows Juliette to recover from her Intense release, before gently removing her fingers wiping them on Juliette's now pink bottom.

'Please can you help me up' juliette quietly asks,

'Sure Darlin'

Juliette manuvers up from her position laying over Rayna's lap, she stands tentatively on shaky legs and turns to sit on the older woman's now damp lap, and nestles her head into into the beautiful red hair hanging loose on the shoulders before her.

'Well, I certainly didn't expect any of that to be what you hand in mind when you dragged me in here earlier, Don't think that this means I like you now'.


End file.
